


The Engineer and The Earth

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [12]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Flashback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of what once was and a glimpse of what could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engineer and The Earth

                Percy had once called Orlis “daddy” in jest while things were heating up between them and Orlis had completely stopped what he was doing, his hips in mid-grind.  He fell silent and Percy kept a sultry come-hither stare (complete with bedroom eyes) for as long as he could before he busted out laughing.

                “Oh my Spirit, you actually thought I was serious!” he had choked out between bursts of laughter.

                Orlis had sat down on the edge of the bed they were about to use and waited patiently until Percy was done.  When that took longer than expected, he reached for his shirt.

                “Baby noooo…” Percy had ceased his self-inflicted bought of laughter and draped himself across his boyfriend, trying to knock the shirt to the floor.

                With an easy roll of his large shoulder and a quick jerk of his back, Orlis let Percy fall into his lap, where the latter received a stern look from the former.

                “Whaaat?” Percy whined halfheartedly.  He grinned and stuck his tongue out, then licked Orlis’s belly.

                Orlis simply smiled despite himself and looked across the room, patting Percy on the chest.

                Percy was silent as he mulled something over.  He sat up.  “Did … did you actually want me to call you “daddy?”” he asked, completely serious.  He moved to straddle Orlis’s lap.

                “Truthfully?” Orlis responded, his hands easily winding their way to Percy’s hips, “No.  Was afraid you’d be into that.”

                Percy let his head roll back and laughed again, letting his hands trace Orlis’s arms up to his shoulders.  “Oh, man, nah.  I just thought it’d be funny.”

                Orlis smacked Percy in the chest a little.  “You’re such a little shit,” and then kissed his smile.  The kiss was repeated, deeper this time, then they fell back onto the bed.  “Though,” Orlis said, twining his blocky fingers through Percy’s ratty Mohawk, “you shouldn’t make fun of people who are into that.”

                Percy smiled and rolled his eyes, only inches away from Orlis’s face.  Before he could respond, Orlis touched his lips.

                “As a Toa, you should be respectful of the Matoran’s beliefs and emotions,” he said. “And kink-shaming is dumb.”

                “Kink-shaming,” Percy repeated, drawing back and wearing an incredulous face.  “What …?”

                Orlis shrugged, the covers bunching up around his wide shoulders.  “Heard it at the Mining Sector Pride meeting this month.”

                Percy sat up fully.  “Wait, hold on.  You mean the _Mining Sector_ has a Pride group?” he asked as Orlis shifted beneath him, propping himself up on his elbows.

                “Yeah.  It’s nice.  Finding other queer people is comforting, you know?”

                Percy scoffed a little and rolled his eyes.  “Pf.  Sure.”  He glowered out the window.

                Orlis’s brow furrowed.  “You don’t like other queer people?”

                “It’s not that,” Percy started.  He made a frustrated sound.  “It’s always … bah.”  He rolled off Orlis and lay on the bed next to him.  “It’s always “you’re not queer enough” or “bisexuality isn’t a thing” or some shit.”

                Orlis shifted over to his side to look at Percy fully.  “Who told you that?  That’s incredibly rude and-”

                Percy smiled a little at the ceiling.  “Look, don’t worry about it, okay?  It’s fine.”  He rolled over, showing his back to Orlis.  “Whatever.”

 ***

                Orlis awoke when the back in front of him shifted enough for his arm to change position.  He was about to draw Percy closer to him and fall asleep when he remembered that he and Percy were no longer on cuddling terms.  The Toa of Earth pulled back from the form he was spooning and tried to get a better angle on the situation.  Looking around, he found that he was not in his room.  So where was he?  And who was this person he was sleeping with?

                The form rolled over (revealing a broad chest and thick torso, coated in a layer of fur that brought shame to Orlis’s not-so-modest chest hair) and murmured “what…time is…?”

                The previous night came rushing back to Orlis.  Newton Parsons.  Orlis also remembered their conversation, specifically about the not fucking part.  He looked down.  His pants were still on.  (He groaned internally; sleeping with work jeans?  How tired was he?)  Sniffing the air, Orlis found no traces of latex or silicon, or any sweat or other bodily fluids, for that matter.

                “We didn’t do the nasty, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Newton smirked sleepily.  “Just…” he yawned “cuddling.”  And Newton rolled over more to grab Orlis’s arm and snuggle up to it.  “Which is what we should still be doing.  Right now.”

                Orlis lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  He mulled over the events of his life for a bit until he also fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback! Pohatu's reaction is something I've gleaned actual bisexuals may feel like after queer community meetings, which is really unfortunate. Bisexuality isn't a "phase," it's not really anything other than a sexuality that is completely valid.  
> /highhorse


End file.
